Sacrifice
by Lady Discord
Summary: Achilles and Paris set off on a real adventure towards unknown teritories to rescue Briseis and Helen, while Agamemnon takes a second, young and beautiful wife. Other important characters in the story: Eudorus, Patroclus, Hector, Andromache, Odysseus ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The land of Syria had always been a rich and flourishing country, for which reason centuries in a row it had been threatened by nomadic armies who wanted to seize this imposing piece of land, and above everything to control the great city of Damascus. Just like the city of Troy, which was now at war with the mighty Greek army, Damascus was also on the brink of destruction, especially after their king died of natural causes or, as some believe, was murdered.

The king's only child was princess Enehy, who, according to the law, was the rightful heir to the throne. But for many years the princess had been living away from her native city, as due to some unknown reasons her father banished her from the palace. Thus, the king preferred to say he had no children at all but rumors had quickly spread among the people and in time all sorts of stories were born, according to which the princess was so hideous and deformed that the king had no choice but to keep her hidden.

With the king dead and his only heir far away, unaware of what was going on in the city, the governor of Damascus saw it fit to proclaim himself king. Unfortunately, foreign armies never ceased to threaten the city and its downfall was almost inevitable, now that its army had been drastically reduced to less than half.

The governor was well aware of this and knew that only an alliance with a greater force could save the Syrians. He also knew about Troy's war with the Greeks and hearing that the Greek army was encountering some difficulties made him take the decision of aiding them in their battle. So, the governor took some of his best men and with three ships he sailed to the beaches of Troy to make a proposition to Agamemnon, king of the Greeks.


	2. Propositions

**NOTE: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Donna Lynn, I'm eagerly awaiting your suggestions.  
  
**Chapter I: "Propositions"**  
  
The governor was in Agamemnon's tent, making his proposition to the Mycenaean king. He was willing to surrender Syria to Greece in exchange for military support and he also offered his help in destroying Troy, since most of the Syrians knew those lands very well. Agamemnon was looking over some maps, considering the proposition while the Governor was at his side, trying to talk the king into accepting, once and for all his offer.  
  
Both men were standing with their backs turned to the entrance of the tent so neither of them noticed when a woman entered the tent and started walking slowly towards them, as not to make herself heard.  
  
By the way she was dressed she was definitely royalty. She wore a golden- brown dress with golden seams and over it, from under her breasts till down to her waist, a light, protective armor made out of small, rectangular, golden plates. On her head she wore a golden, warrior-like helmet fit for a ruler, while over her shoulders fell a long brown cape that reached the ground.  
  
As she approached the two men she removed her right hand from under the cape to reveal the sword she was carrying. When she was close enough to her target she raised the heavy sword, grabbed it with both hands in order to have a firmer grip over it and then, gathering all her strength, she swung it from left to right. A whizzing was heard through the air and the governor's head landed on top of the maps Agamemnon was studying, blood spreading over them.  
  
The king turned in shock to look at the woman who was standing in front of him, holding a bloodstained sword in her right hand. For a moment he was too confused and amazed to speak and simply stared at her, while she stared back at him with a faint smirk on her lips and a victorious look in her eyes.  
  
"If my father saw it best to banish me from home, I could do nothing but respect his decision but now that he is dead, as his only heir I alone am fit to take the throne."  
  
Agamemnon was still amazed and couldn't find the right words, so she continued.  
  
"The governor's proposition still stands because, unfortunately, there is no other way of saving my country. So, what do you say?"  
  
"You are the daughter of king Inarus?" Agamemnon finally spoke, still gazing at the woman in shock. "I have heard the stories but ...... "  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with those stories, made up by people who idle all their life instead of attending to their families and to their country."  
  
"Made up. Obviously, made up," he repeated, starring absent mindedly at her for a few seconds.  
  
The Syrian princess did not like the lustful way in which the king was looking at her and she was having second thoughts about making a deal with this man but, just as she had told him earlier, there was no other way.  
  
"Do you agree then, my lord?" she asked again, seeming a bit irritated by his delay in answering.  
  
"What is your name princess?"  
  
"Enehy."  
  
"Princess Enehy, I must admit I have never before met a woman quite like you."  
  
"Maybe because none of the women you have met grew up in the middle of the dessert, in the company of thieves and assassins."  
  
"So you are a warrior princess then?" Agamemnon asked on an amused and slightly mocking tone, while sitting down on his throne. "I am sorry, but I would have never imagined such a conduct coming from a woman. Usually they run in fear and hide when there is a war going on," he almost laughed while he spoke, which was beginning to irritate Enehy. "Did you not feel any compassion at all when cutting this man's head off?"  
  
"Why should I feel anything for this traitor who proclaimed himself king while being well aware of my existence and my rights as heir?"  
  
"It isn't quite a pretty site, is it?" Agamemnon asked the princess after noticing the disgusted look she gave the decapitated corpse lying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
"Guards!" he yelled and two men rushed inside the tent, along with two other foreign soldiers who had accompanied the governor. All four men stared in shock at the corpse and the Syrian soldiers were the first to draw out their swords.  
  
"Stay those swords men. I have killed this traitorous scum. Now get him out of my sight and throw his body into the sea."  
  
"But he deserves a proper funeral," one of the Syrians spoke.  
  
"This worm deserves nothing. You serve me now and you had better do as I say before I have you beheaded for disobedience."  
  
"Yes my queen," the man responded after which the two Syrians proceeded to take the corpse and head out of the tent. "Wait!" the princess commanded just as the two were heading towards the exit. She approached the lifeless corpse which was being carried between the two soldiers, pulled a piece of the man's robes and used it to wipe the blood from her sword. "You may go now." Agamemnon's guards also exited the tent at his command and the king and queen remained once again alone.  
  
"You definitely are like no woman I have ever met," the king spoke again after he had intriguingly watched her conduct which he believed to be so unusual for a woman.  
  
But Enehy had no time or desire to listen to his impressions and compliments so she quickly cut him off, not caring if she was being rude or defiant.  
  
"About my proposition, do you accept it or not?"  
  
"Why in such a hurry queen of Syria? I would really enjoy to have you as a guest at supper tonight."  
  
"I thank you for your invitation king of Mycenaea but the journey back home is very long and Syria is in desperate need of a ruler. Please give me an answer so that I may return home."  
  
Agamemnon's expression turned more serious and he really started to consider the offering. Syria was of a great importance in that part of the world because it was traversed by commercial roads that connected together the Mediterranean shores, Mesopotamia, Egypt, Arabia and Central Asia. If he would control this piece of land then he would have access to almost all the known territories of that part of the world. The king considered once again in his mind the advantages and the possible disadvantages of accepting the proposition and realized he had absolutely nothing to loose. He stood up from the throne and approached her ready to tell her that he accepts the offer when something else crossed his mind. Regarding the beautiful Syrian queen as he walked towards her he thought that he could very well take advantage of the situation and obtain some personal profit as well.  
  
"I will accept your proposition on one condition," the king spoke with a smirk on his face that Enehy did not like at all.  
  
"What condition?" she asked a bit nervous.  
  
"I want you to become my queen."  
  
Hearing this made her heart stop and her eyes widen in shock, but she quickly pulled herself together and responded.  
  
"But my lord, you already have a queen in Greece."  
  
"And now I also have one in Syria," the king came closer, gently took her left hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Not yet you don't," she confronted him feeling more courageous than ever, not knowing herself where this feeling came from. But he didn't seem to be very impressed; still holding her hand in his, he brought his hand up to her cheek and ran his fingers over her soft skin.  
  
"Be as it may, I am still the one who has most to gain. I will only accept your offer if you accept mine. And even if you don't I can still seize your land at any time I want and as for you, queen Enehy, I could have you right here, right now. It is not often that a man meets a woman as beautiful as yourself."  
  
This time she was the one who was not very impressed and spoke to him with the same courage as before and a bit of arrogance.  
  
"My dear king, you seem to be forgetting that I still hold a sword in my hand and just as I cut off the governor's head I could very well cut off yours."  
  
Once again Agamemnon did not take her words seriously. There was not a trace of anger in his expression, his voice or his movements; instead, he was smiling cheerfully and Enehy was the one who got angry at the thought that he regarded her as a spoiled, foolish girl, who had no idea what she was saying.  
  
"Even if you could, you would not kill me because you need me to save your precious country. Now it is my turn to ask you princess, do you accept my offer or not?"  
  
She bowed her head and after a short period of silence she spoke, the words barely escaping her mouth.  
  
"I shall honor any of your requests as long as you honor mine."  
  
"Wonderful!" Agamemnon spoke with a triumphant look on his face as if it was natural for the Syrian queen to yield before him. "When I am done with Troy, I shall travel to Syria and we will be married there."  
  
"As you wish, my king."  
  
The king was now even more close to her, looking straight into her dark eyes and Enehy thought that in any moment he might take her in his arms and kiss her. She was relieved however to see him letting go of her hand and taking a few steps back looking behind her, towards the entrance of the tent. She turned as well to look at the man who had just entered. He was tall, with long black hair, tied up in a braid and bronzed skin, dressed in warrior clothes. Recognizing the man, she turned towards Agamemnon with a smile on her lips.  
  
"It was part of our agreement that we offer you our support in your war against the Trojans. This is Arokh. He is as famous among the Syrians as Achilles is among the Greeks."  
  
"Is he now? And what is it that you know about Achilles? Did the stories about his might reached that part of the world as well?" the king asked on an obvious arrogant tone.  
  
"I may not know much about your great hero but I do know very well mine and even if he could not defeat Achilles, he would not be defeated by him either."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"Then I leave him to serve under your command," she said bowing in front of Agamemnon and turning towards the exit.  
  
"I am eagerly awaiting our next encounter, my queen," the king spoke while going back to his throne.  
  
"As am I, my king," Enehy responded, forcing a sweet smile on her lips, which quickly disappeared the minute she turned her gaze from him and exited the tent.


	3. Unexpected alliances

**NOTE: **In my story the Trojan war does not last 10 years just as it did not last that long in the movie. The events presented in the movie happened almost as fast in the book and they took place in the 10th year of war.  
  
**Chapter II: "Unexpected alliances"**  
  
It had been a couple of months since Enehy's visit to her now future husband, Agamemnon. After Hector's defeat and the scheme with the wooden horse, the Greeks finally took hold of the imposing city of Troy. Although mortally wounded by Hector, Agamemnon's brother, Menelaus was still alive thanks to the remarkable cures of the healer Mahaon.  
  
Arokh had proved himself quite useful to the Greeks and he had soon got into Agamemnon's good graces. During his stay with the Greek army the Syrian also began to feel quite attracted towards the former priestess, Briseis. However, seeing her constantly in the company of Achilles maid him wait for a more appropriate moment to approach her, as he did not want to get in any disputes with the Greek hero. That moment was the night the Greeks invaded and burned Troy to the ground.  
  
Agamemnon made his way through the city of Troy, encouraging his men to hasten its destruction and laughing at the poor Trojans who had been unexpectedly attacked in the middle of the night; a possible vengeance for the Trojan attack in which Achille's cousin had been killed.  
  
After slaying the defenseless king Priam, Agamemnon came across the slave girl that he had been forced to give back to Achilles. It amused him to see her kneeling before the statue of Apollo, the patron god of Troy. He slowly approached her and leaned his head next to hers.  
  
"Too late for prayers, priestess," he said grabbing her long hair and pulling her to her feet. "I almost lost this war because of your little romance. I want to taste what Achilles tasted. You'll be my slave in Mycenae. A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors. And at night ...... "  
  
Taking advantage of his inattention, Briseis took out a dagger that she had kept hidden in her sleeve and was about to drive it into the side of Agamemnon's neck when an arrow flying at great speed threw it out of her hand. Agamemnon quickly looked back and saw that it was Arokh who threw the arrow, after which he turned to Briseis and slapped her so hard that she lost her balance and fell to the ground, smashing her head against the stone steps.  
  
"My lord," Arokh called and Agamemnon turned to look at him.  
  
"Thank you Arokh," he said placing his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "You shall be greatly rewarded for this"  
  
"If I may, my lord, there is only one thing I desire."  
  
"Just name it and it shall be yours."  
  
"The priestess," he responded looking down at Briseis who was lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What? This one? Impossible! She deserves to die for what she tried to do."  
  
"Please, my lord, let me have her and I promise she will never bother you again, nor shall I ask anything else from you."  
  
"What is it with this girl that the greatest warriors fall for her? First Achilles, now you ...... Fine! You can have her," he finally spoke after a moment of silence in which he reevaluated Arokh's request.  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
Just as Arokh lifted Briseis off the ground and took her in his arms, Menelaus approached them with quick paces.  
  
"I couldn't find her brother."  
  
"Arokh, you know these lands and this city better than any of us. Do you know how she could have escaped?" Agamemnon asked the Syrian warrior.  
  
"I know of a secret passage way inside the city, but I only know where it leads outside the city walls."  
  
"Then take me there. I want to surprise my dear wife when she makes her escape with that disgrace of a man that she abandoned me for," Menelaus ordered Arokh and Agamemnon couldn't hide his amusement at hearing his brother's words.  
  
Menelaus and Arokh went in front of the palace where each of them mounted on a horse, Arokh taking Briseis with him. At their command, the Syrian warriors who had accompanied their leader Arokh, as well as some soldiers who were under Menelaus' command followed the two men on their horses and together they stormed through the streets of Troy and out of the city.  
  
Achilles had seen Arokh taking Briseis away but he was too far away to interfere, so mow he was running through the burning city, trying to find a horse to go after them. On his way he had to stop many times and fight off the Trojan soldiers who kept attacking him. He had just killed another soldier and was about to go on his way when a familiar sound made him stop and pay more attention to what was happening around him. He quickly turned and grabbed with one hand an arrow that had been launched in his direction.  
  
"You must be Paris," Achilles told the archer, who paid no attention to his words and shot another arrow in his direction, which Achilles caught as easy as he had caught the previous one. "Spare your arrows prince, you know you cannot kill me." Once again Paris was indifferent to his words and prepared a third arrow when Achilles spoke again. "If you kill me you will loose any hope of seeing your woman again. Menelaus is alive and as we speak he is going after Helen. Put down your weapons and let us talk. We can help each other."  
  
"You're lying. Helen is safe and far away from here."  
  
"Where? In your secret tunnel? Yes, she probably is safe but only until Menelaus greets her at the other end. Face it prince, you need my help. Or are you feeling so brave this time and think you will be able to defeat Menelaus and his guards by yourself?"  
  
"Even if you speak the truth, why would you help me?"  
  
"My reasons are my own. We are wasting too much time talking. Do you want to see your woman again or not?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Show me the entrance to the tunnel. If we hurry we might get to Helen before she reaches the other end and then surprise Menelaus."  
  
Paris climbed down from where he was standing and walked in front of Achilles. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds, Paris having obvious traces of disbelief in his, after which the Trojan prince turned to his left.  
  
"Follow me," he told Achilles who complied. 


	4. Win some lose some

**NOTE: **Thank you so very very, very, very, very, very much to all my reviewers.  
  
**_baphomet : _**Hector will definitely come back. Just one question: would you like him to live happily ever after with his wife and son or would you like to see something else? (This question goes to all my reviewers. I would really like to know your opinion.)  
  
**_aerogirl401 : _**I'm so glad you like my story. Eventually, Paris and Achilles will get together with Helen and Briseis, because I wouldn't want them with anyone else. And you don't have to like Arokh. He's here .... well, just to be here. You know, to make the story going. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**_sara : _**Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm so happy that you like my story. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
**_Stoneage Woman : _**Wow! Thank you so, so, so very much for your wonderful review. I never read "A Tale of Troy", just a version of the Iliad I have at home which is kinda retold for children. I was flattered by your compliment, thanks. Part of the story about Syria is historical fact because I always like to do some background search before writing a story, but the rest is mine. Once again, thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well.   
  
**_Mademoiselle Parfait : _**I'm so glad you like my story and don't worry, starting with this chapter thing will go on a little slower.  
  
**_gabbygirl : _**Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm happy to know I have a creative story here.  
  
**_Addicted2Fanfics ;-p : _**Yeah, that thing with the internet happens a lot to me to. I'm glad you still reviewed it and I hope you'll like this new chapter.  
  
**Chapter III: "Win some, lose some "**  
  
The Trojans who had managed to flee the city through the secret tunnel were getting with each step closer to their salvation. Aeneas was leading them, holding in his hand the legendary Trojan sword, while Helen and Andromache were walking behind them, making sure that no one was left behind.

"Is this it?' Achilles asked Paris when they reached the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Not wasting any more time, Achilles grabbed a nearby torch and hurried towards the entrance, when he suddenly stopped, sensing that Paris was not following him.  
  
"You had better come with me if you care to see your lady again. Otherwise, I have no interest in rescuing her."  
  
Paris took a few moments before responding and simply stared at Achilles with a startled and naïve expression on his face.  
  
"I must go back for Briseis, my cousin."  
  
"Don't bother. She's with Menelaus and the Syrians," The Greek hero spoke with both fury and disgust in his voice.  
  
"The Syrians?" Paris asked confused, stepping closer to Achilles.  
  
"Yes. They've come to aid Agamemnon in battle," Achilles hardly stopped himself from rolling his eyes but he was unable to hide his bored tone.  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"I don't know and nor do I care. If you wish to, join me."  
  
These were the last words he addressed the Trojan prince before heading down the tunnel. Paris tightened the grip on his bow and quiver, took a deep breath and followed Achilles inside the tunnel.

A Trojan servant holding a torch in one hand was the first to emerge from the tunnel followed by Aeneas and other men and women. They saw the river and immediately started walking towards it. Everything around them was enveloped in darkness, but the faint light of the moon and the sparkling fire of the torches showed them the way.  
  
Andromache was walking along some of her handmaidens, holding Astyanax tight in her arms and struggling to suppress her tears, when she realized that Helen was no longer by her side. She turned and saw her standing near the tunnel, watching them fading away.  
  
"Helen? What is the matter?" Andromache asked concerned as she quickly made her way to where Helen was.  
  
"Nothing. You should go with the others. I must wait for Paris."  
  
"I will wait with you. It is not safe to stay here alone."  
  
"Yes, that is true. Which is why you must not stay with me. Think about Astyanax. Would you be able to live without him?"  
  
Andromache looked down at her baby and held him tighter than before, almost feeling the beatings of his little heart. The thought of loosing him made her body tremble with fear. She looked back at Helen and touched one of her cheeks with her palm.  
  
"Be well."  
  
"Go! We will catch up with you in a short while. Paris must have found Briseis by now."  
  
Andromache nodded and slowly started walking away, looking backwards from time to time. Helen watched her go until she disappeared into the night. Just then, she heard some noises similar to footsteps and instantly turned towards the tunnel, hoping to see Paris and Briseis coming out. Instead, she found herself threatened by a certain soldier who held a sharp blade to her throat.  
  
"Not a word princess. Now move."  
  
The soldier pulled her by the arm then pushed her forward in the direction of the river. Although the river was not close and outside was still dark, she could make out the outline of a ship that was approaching the shore. To her right, she saw a couple of men on horseback, some of them carrying torches. She was then pushed by the soldier who was holding her towards the group of men.  
  
"Here she is my lord."  
  
"Who is this man?" Helen asked herself. "Agamemnon? But why would he care about ......" but her thoughts suddenly disappeared and her whole body froze when she saw Menelaus before her. "No! It is impossible," she though out loud without even realizing it, as panic took hold of her. She looked at him terrified as he approached her.  
  
"The gods were good to me. They kept me alive so that I may give my traitorous wife the punishment she deserves ...... and kill that foolish boy who thought he could be a match for me."  
  
For a couple of moments he was silent and simply stared at her with rabid eyes, bursting with fury. Perhaps he was unable to find the right words or he was just enjoying seeing her so tormented, not knowing what he would do next. Then, his eyes fell on the pearl necklace adorning her neck.  
  
"He gave you this, didn't he?" Menelaus barked, grabbing the necklace and wrenching it from her neck. He broke it into little pieces that he threw down on the ground, in front of her. Helen could not resist any more. Tearing herself away from the soldier's grasp she fell on her knees, trying to save as many pearls as possible.  
  
"Look at you, weeping over some cheap jewelry. I am curious to see what will you do when I torture and kill your lover before your eyes," he spoke menacingly, grabbing her chin and lifting her head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Where are they? Paris asked desperately, not being able to see anyone through the darkness that still prevailed.  
  
"They're gone," Achilles responded showing towards the ship who was now far from shore.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Syria."  
  
"Syria? Why?"  
  
"Because Arokh, the leader of the Syrians wants to take Briseis to his homeland."  
  
Paris frowned at the obvious sadness in Achilles' voice and found really peculiar the way he just stared at the ship that was sailing away.  
  
"And Helen? Do you think she might have escaped?"  
  
"I don't know," he barely responded, still staring at the ship.  
  
"Wait! What is that?" Paris jumped all of a sudden, noticing something on the ground. "Give me the torch."  
  
He jerked the torch from Achilles' hand, since he did not seem to pay much attention to what Paris was saying or doing. He gathered in his palm what was left of the necklace he gave Helen, and showed it to Achilles.  
  
"Pearls from the Sea of Propontis," he spoke softly as if reliving the moments when he had given this piece of jewelry to his beloved. Achilles slowly shifted his gaze and looked curiously first at the pearls in Paris' hand, and afterwards at the prince. "I gave her this necklace the night I asked her to come with me. Do you think Menelaus ...... "The prince was unable to finish the sentence imagining what might have happened to Helen.  
  
"No. Menelaus would not kill her. Where would he find another wife like her?" And for the first time that night Achilles allowed a faint smile to appear at the corner of his lips.  
  
"So he will take her back to Sparta?"  
  
"Eventually he will, but for now I am certain that they are on that ship, with Arokh and Briseis."  
  
"I don't understand. Why would Menelaus go to Syria?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can find out and when I do I will go to Syria after them."  
  
"I will go with you."  
  
Achilles looked at him for a few seconds after which he turned and started heading back to the tunnel.  
  
"Fine," he spoke while walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back in the city. There is only one man who can help me."  
  
"Us," Paris added.  
  
Achilles stopped and looked at him without saying a word. He then turned and entered the tunnel. Paris looked back at the river; light was slowly beginning to take the place of darkness, but the ship was long gone. He just stood there for a short while before going after Achilles.


	5. The beginning of the journey

**NOTE 1: **All the thanks and answers to your reviews are at the end of the chapter. I hope I was able to clear your doubts, but if some things are still confusing, feel free to share them with me.  
  
**Chapter IV: "The beginning of the journey"**  
  
It was almost morning and things seemed to have calmed down inside the palace. The soldiers had been ordered to take all the treasures they could find to the ships, as well as the women who could be used as slaves, while Agamemnon had at last fulfilled his desire of having supper in the splendid gardens of Troy. In celebration of the victory he had thrown a great feast, where the kings of Greece and all the other high-ranked officers of his army were present, eating, drinking and enjoying the company of beautiful Trojan women –priestesses, servants or dancers who had the misfortune to be left behind.  
  
Achilles found Odysseus standing on a terrace, staring, absorbed in his thoughts, down at the burnt city of Troy, enveloped in the thick smoke that rose towards the sky. Achilles suspected that Agamemnon had thrown a banquet more in his honor than in the honor of the men who won him the war, for which reason he was not surprised to see Odysseus in that rather isolated corner of the palace.  
  
Just like Achilles, Odysseus could not really stand the company of those men, especially that of the so-called King of Kings. He had eaten and drunk enough to regain his forces and as for women, he needed none. He had his wife, whom he dearly loved, back home and hoped to be with her soon. Hearing the sound of footsteps on the stone floor behind him made him turn and see Achilles approaching.  
  
"Have you found her?" he asked both curious and concerned. Being one of the few men whom Achilles respected and trusted, he was aware of the true reason for which the leader of the Myrmidons joined him inside the wooden horse, after his men had set sail for Greece.  
  
"No, but I know where she is and I will go after her. However I have some questions to which you probably know the answer."  
  
"Just tell me. I will help you in every way that I can."  
  
"Why is Menelaus going to Syria?"  
  
"Ah ...... ," Odysseus smiled, remembering what was all that about. "That would be the result of Agamemnon's boundless craving for power. It seems that gaining control over the Aegean was not enough for him and he plans on bringing the eastern kingdoms under his rule."  
  
"What a greedy fool," Achilles spat out with rage. "Does he intend to endlessly march the troops on unknown territories, just to fulfil his absurd desires?"  
  
"Actually the Queen of Syria was the one who came and asked for an alliance with Greece, in exchange military support. That is why the Syrians came."  
  
"So when is Agamemnon leaving for Syria?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning most likely. Since the war against Troy was won rather quickly he believes the men are in shape for more battles."  
  
"What does he know about battles? He's probably stuffing himself with food and wine as we speak."  
  
"As a matter of fact he is," Odysseus replied with a wide smile, as Achilles remembered with disgust the manners of the abusive King.  
  
After they shared a few laughs on account of the previous matter, Odysseus finally noticed a soldier standing not too far from them and apparently, listening carefully to their conversation.  
  
"What do you want soldier?" he asked the boy.  
  
"This is Paris," Achilles informed him.  
  
"The Prince of Troy?"  
  
Paris continued to stare at them in silence while Achilles explained to Odysseus how he ended up making alliances with the last member of the Trojan royal family. The prince now wore a simple Greek uniform of a low-ranked soldier and a large helmet. He had taken the clothes from a recently killed warrior, together with a sword and a large, heavy shield. Besides that, the prince refused to abandon his bow and arrows, feeling he was more skilled with that weapon.  
  
That night not even the idea of lying down somewhere crossed Achilles' mind. Many other thought bothered him and kept him awake. At first he regretted having sent his men home, because if they had been with him, he would have already been on his way to finding Briseis. Nonetheless, he reached the conclusion that it was better this way, as some of the Myrmidons would have most likely find their death rather than glory, by following him in his quest.  
  
Achilles slowly made his way from one end of the ship to the other, paying no attention to the soldiers who were sleeping, talking or mending their weapons. One particular soldier who was sharpening his blade drew his attention and Achilles chuckled seeing him do so. Normally he would not pay too much attention to the soldiers' occupations, but this one was none other than the Prince of Troy.  
  
"Do you plan on killing me with that?" Achilles asked amused.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Paris' reply came fast, accompanied by an angry and menacing look. "You killed my brother."  
  
"Any other would have done the same in my place ...... You are free to go any time you please. I only needed you to find the entrance to the tunnel," Achilles added on a more serious tone after a moment of silence.  
  
"I have a strong reason for being here. This is the fastest way I can reach Helen. But what is your reason?"  
  
Paris waited a little for a response but continued when he saw that Achilles was not even looking in his direction.  
  
"I've noticed the way in which you talked about Briseis."  
  
"Excuse me?" Achilles pretended he did not know what the Prince was talking about, hoping that Briseis had kept their affair a secret.  
  
"If you ever harm her I swear I will find the strength to kill you. My cause is just and the gods will support me."  
  
"You shouldn't have too much faith in the gods. Your father's cause was also just."  
  
Without saying another word Achilles turned and walked away, leaving the young Prince to contemplate upon his words.  
  
While this was going on, the small group of Trojans who had escaped through the tunnel continued their journey, walking as fast as they could without looking back. Only Andromache would stop from time to time and look back, hoping to see Paris, Helen and Briseis trying to catch up with them, but she never did. Each time she stopped she was urged by her handmaidens to continue walking. They encouraged her by saying that the Prince and the two Princesses were probably on their way, but Andromache could not help herself from imagining the worst. When Arokh's ship sailed by up the river they all hid behind the few trees, bushes and rocks that adorned their path, but the thought that Helen and Briseis could be on that ship never crossed Andromache's mind.  
  
After a day's walk, the tired, hungry and thirsty Trojans finally reached a small village at the foot of Mount Ida. The villagers hurried to offer their support to the Trojans, whom they greatly respected, especially due to the numerous times King Priam had helped them in the past.  
  
Aeneas, who had begun to take seriously the role of leader, proposed they should remain there for a couple of days until they decide toward what city to head. His decision was agreed upon by all the Trojans.  
  
Helen and Briseis had been locked for almost a day in a small cabin beneath the deck, aboard Arokh's ship. They hadn't been given any food or water, but taking in account their condition, they were too frightened and worried to feel hunger or thirst. They were both sitting down in a corner of the small cabin, with their backs against the wooden wall.  
  
"Where do you think they are taking us?" Helen spoke first to brake the unbearable silence that did nothing but enhanced their fear.  
  
"I don't know, but what difference does it make now? Our home is destroyed." Briseis hurried to respond and realized only later that she may have been a little selfish towards Helen, who could still have had a happy life alongside Paris. She was simply tormented by the thought of never seeing Achilles again.  
  
"But Paris ...... ,"Helen quickly continued, not catching the hidden meanings behind Briseis' words.  
  
"I have a feeling he is in no danger and perhaps he will be able to find us."  
  
"Paris is an excellent lover but not a very good fighter. Even if he did find us he would stand no chance against Menelaus and by then ...... we will probably be dead," she continued after a brief pause in which the gasps of fear and the tears that flooded her eyes prevented her from speaking.  
  
"They will not kill us. I am certain of this," Briseis comforted her, putting one arm around her back.  
  
"Who is this Arokh anyway?" Helen asked with a doleful voice.  
  
"All I know is that he is the leader of a small group of Syrian warriors who fought for the Greeks."  
  
The two women had no time to exchange any more words as the creaking sound of the wooden door being opened startled them, making them turn their heads in that direction.  
  
**NOTE 2: **First of all, than you so so so so so very very very much to all of you who read and reviewed my story as well as to those who read it but didn't review (if there are any).  
  
**_ nora17 : _**Yes, he's talking about Odysseus (as you must have already noticed). I'm glad you liked my story so far and I hope you also liked this chapter. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending.  
  
**_ SectorLutter : _**I'm so happy you like my story. Hector will appear soon and he'll eventually live happily ever after with his wife and son, so stay tuned.  
  
**_ Leioa15 : _**Yes, I also thought that Paris and Achilles were too quick in trusting each other but I found an explanation to that in their blinding love for Helen and Brieis. The way I saw them in the movie, they would do anything to make sure the women they love are safe, or, in this case, they would do anything to get them back. The "warrior princess" has nothing to do with Xena (who's not even a real princess, by the way). I just considered it the appropriate thing to say since Enehy was a princess who displayed the attitude of a warrior. I won't call her warrior princess in my story. That was just a mocking remark on Agamemnon's behalf.  
  
**_ pandapop : _**Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well and perhaps you'll make me happy with a review.  
  
**_ baphomet : _**Hector, Andromache and Astyanax will have a happy life together. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**_ Grungestar : _**Thank you so much for pointing out those mistakes. When I reread what I've written I don't notice all the mistakes, but I'll try to pay more attention from now one. Also, some words or phrases might appear to be misspelled but that is because I sometimes use expressions from the spoken language, which in most countries is not always grammatically accurate.  
  
**_ Addicted2Fanfics ;-p : _**I don't like Menelaus either but I need him for now. Maybe I'll kill him later on, but Helen will definitely be together with Paris. Thaks for the compliments. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**_ Donna Lynn : _**I'm happy to know I've captured Paris' character. Thank you so much for keeping up with my story. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	6. Geting closer and closer

**Chapter V: "Getting closer and closer "**

The wooden door of the cabin that Helen and Briseis were in slowly opened and a man came down the ladder, whom Briseis recognized to be Arokh. He was holding a tray with some food, a jug of wine and two cups that he laid down on the floor ion front of the women.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but this is the only cabin this ship's got," he informed them with an apparently friendly smile. "You'd better eat something; the journey is quite long, and I will bring you some clean water and towels for that wound at your head," he said to Briseis.

"There is no need for this sham. Just tell us when you are going to kill us," Briseis burst out indignantly.

Helen was stunned by her words and Arokh, who was at the point of climbing back on deck, turned to her also taken by surprise.

"No one wants to kill you. I know you may be under the impression that you are prisoners but you are not. Briseis, if I hadn't intervened back there Agamemnon would have killed you."

"If you haven't intervened I would have killed Agamemnon," she spat out.

"And in doing so you would have only brought death upon yourself."

"If you had really cared about my welfare you would have taken me to my family.

"The whole of Troy was burning and they may have already been dead, but I promise you that after we reach Damascus and you are safe I will search for all the Trojans who survived and offer them a new home."

"Damascus?" Helen barely asked with a trembling voice, as if afraid to speak although the man had been kinder than they would have ever imagined. "Is that in ...... Syria?"

"Yes"

"Why are you taking us so far?"

"Your husband will explain it to you at the right time ...... and don't worry ...... ," he added when he saw her shiver the moment he mentioned Menelaus, "...... he will not harm you in any way, trust me."

Arokh straightened up from the crouch position in which he had stayed while talking to Briseis and Helen and turned to leave when Briseis' cold voice stopped him once more.

"You fought against the Trojans, against my people and slaughtered hundreds of men who's only sin was loving their country too much. How can I believe that someone like you wants to save me."

"You did it before, did you not?" he responded on a serious tone he had never used with her before. "Achilles is dead. I saw him die. A Trojan general, whom he attacked, gave him a mortal wound just before dying himself. Then others came and overwhelmed him with their swords and spears. Even half-gods die. If you want, come with me on deck and see for yourself the smoke rising from his funeral pyre; probably the biggest one built since the war started."

Saying nothing more, Arokh climbed back out, leaving Briseis in shock, looking as if she would burst into tears in any second.

"What did he men by that?" Helen inquired.

"There is something I haven't told you, or anyone else," Briseis sobbed as two tears trickled down her cheeks.

Arokh was gazing at the smoke rising from the burnt city of Troy, which was far away now, but still visible. He knew very well that it was not the smoke of Achilles' funeral pyre and he was more than certain that the Greek hero was still alive. He hoped Briseis had been for him nothing more than an adventure and he would return to Greece because if Achilles loved her as much as he did, then he would undoubtedly accompany Agamemnon to Syria.

Upon her return to Syria, princess Enehy took her rightful place as queen and let the citizens of Damascus know that from that day on she would be ruling the city. Unfortunately, she did not have enough time to deal with the problems of her subjects as by the time she returned to her homeland, back in Troy the Greeks had already took hold of the city and it would not be long before they would set sail for Syria, according to the agreement she had made with their King.

It had been a week now since her arrival and she grew more and more worried and frustrated with each day that went by. One particular morning she woke up with not even the slightest desire of doing something. After getting out of bed she went to the balcony of her chamber, where she sat on a bench for almost an hour, gazing at the city below, at the land stretching beyond its protective walls and especially at the river flowing near by, whose banks would soon be crowded with hundreds of Greek ships.

She had nightmares about the man she had killed -that traitorous governor-, even though she kept telling herself that it had been the right thing to do, but her worst fears that kept her awake at night were connected with the pact she had made. She had been so eager to leave Agamemnon's presence that day that she ended up agreeing to something that would oblige her to bear his presence more that she would have ever wanted. Concerned as she was with the political and military aspects, she realized only later the more intimate implications of being Agamemnon's wife and now the thought of having to sleep with that man made her panic. This was the only thought that had haunted her mind for a couple of days and she tried to keep her calm, thinking that this was in fact a small price to pay for the welfare of the people.

"Enehy? Enehy, are you in here?" A familiar, feminine voice woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Yes, I am out here Nerita," the queen quickly answered after recognizing who it was.

Nerita was Enehy's youngest cousin, the twelfth child of her late mother's sister, who ruled together with her husband the city of Minion, situated somewhere near Persia. Facing an arranged marriage, the 17-year-old princess fled her palace and sought shelter in her cousin's kingdom. Nerita never got along with her parents, due to her rebellious nature and since she had eleven older siblings who could take the throne after the passing of their parents, the issues of her disgracing the family name was not that important. After all, she had always been more of a shadow than a person, always being underestimated and left behind by her brothers and sisters, but mostly be her father who had doubts about her being his daughter.

From a physical point of view Nerita was completely different form most of the people living in that part of the world. Her skin was pale, her eyes were as green as two emerald stones and her very long and wavy hair shone brighter than the sun. Her mother was always insisting that the girl had inherited these unusual features from her Greek ancestors, her father often accused her of having cheated on him, while some superstitious people saw her as some sort of messenger from the gods.

"A very beautiful morning, don't you think?" Enehy asked her cousin as the latter approached and sat down on the bench beside her.

"All mornings are the same here," Nerita answered with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"Then it means that all mornings are as beautiful as this one. We should be grateful to the gods for having created such splendors."

"Yeah, I guess ...... ," came another monotonous reply on Nerita's behalf.

"I am so frightened, I don't know what I am going to do," Enehy burst out all of a sudden, trying to control her trembling voice and the tears in her eyes.

Nerita came closer and tried to look into her eyes, which were fixed on the floor beneath.

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with that alliance you made with the Greeks?"

"Yes, it does."

"I thought you said it is something good."

"It is good for the city, not for me."

"Oh, I see now. It is about you marrying their king. Well, in this case I understand what you feel. I didn't want to get married either. That's why I ran away from home."

"No, it's not that. I have nothing against marrying him, just against having to share my bed with him."

"Is he that disgusting?"

"I prefer not to ruin the surprise by giving you any details. Your impression of him is most likely to lift my spirit a bit."

"I've heard so many stories about Agamemnon. I always thought he was a tall, handsome and powerful warrior. How could this be?" Nerita asked rather disappointed.

"Oh, it be!"

"Maybe you're lucky and after a couple of nights he will prefer the company of the harem girls."

"I wouldn't care if I had to sleep with him for the rest of my life ...... if I knew how it was."

"How it was what? ...... Oh, you mean ...... you've never ...... ?"

"No."

"You're twenty-five years old and you have never ...... ," Nerita spoke with a wide smile but Enehy quickly interrupted her, seeing nothing amusing in her comment.

"I occupied my time with matters of greater importance and I don't regret it."

"I'm sorry," the young cousin apologized, letting her gaze drop to the floor ...... but only for a short while as a new idea enlightened her face.

"Why don't you do it before with someone you like and see how it is?" Nerita asked with a lot of enthusiasm but received from her cousin a horrified look in return.

"What kind of woman do you think I am? Besides, men like their wives to be pure on their wedding night."

"You shouldn't continue tormenting yourself with this matter. It will pass quickly, don't worry. Is he old?"

"Not very, but still ...... "

"See, it will pass quickly. Look at all this food, and you haven't even tasted it. You know, starving to death is no solution."

Enehy couldn't help but smile at her cousin's comments and she followed her advice, starting to taste the various types of food laid on a small table before her.

**NOTE:**Thank you so very much to all those who reviewed.

**_pandapop :_ **Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**_nora17 :_ **Glad to know you liked it so far and don't worry, there will be plenty of action soon enough.

**_leclaire :_ **Well, I have updated (kinda late, I know. So sorry!) Hope you liked it.

**_goddess of beauty :_ **My very faithful reader. Glad to know you're here to support me. Thanks so much. Hope you'll review this chapter as well.

**_Donna Lynn :_ **I'm so happy to know you really like my story. Tell me if you liked this chapter as well.

**_danger-natnat :_ **I'm so excited you discovered my story and liked it. Please tell me if you like where it's going. Thanks so much for the wonderful review.

**_icebitch :_ **Thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**_Compass :_ **Hector will definitely have a happy life with Andromache and Astyanax. I wouldn't want it any other way. He will appear in the story soon enough. Just stick with me and keep reviewing. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese!


	7. The other realm

**Chapter VI: "The other realm"**

Legends tell of a small lake somewhere in the vicinity of Mount Olympus; a hidden, uncharted and nameless lake that even if it were to be found, nothing about it would appear out of the ordinary. It's secret lies within it, in its infinite depths, for, as it is told, this is a bottomless lake.

If someone would dive in and swim straight down to where its bottom should be, that person would soon have the feeling that he is in fact swimming upwards. In the end he would find himself on another shore, and next to him he would see a small boat and a tall figure, completely dressed in black, with a hood covering its head and face. This would be none other than Charone, the one who transports the souls of the dead across the river Stix, for the lake serves as a border between the world of the living and that of the dead.

Hector wondered for what seemed like years through the foggy and deserted realm of the underworld as he had no golden coins to pay the boatman and be taken across the Stix, where he would be judged and sent to the Elysian Fields or to Tartarus. If he had no golden coins it meant that he had not been given a proper funeral. But didn't he die before the gates of his city? He couldn't imagine his father not giving him a proper funeral, so the only option was that Achilles had dragged his body into the desert or dropped it into the sea.

He wondered and wondered the barren landscape in hopes of finding another restless soul, but he had no such luck. Instead, he felt he was going in circles. He even tried to speak to the boatman and after some failed attempts he was startled by someone calling out his name.

"Don't bother Prince Hector," a woman spoke behind him, stunning him with her presence, mostly because she was literally floating not too far above the ground and she was surrounded by an aura of bright light, giving the impression that rays of light were being emitted by her very body. She was dressed in a long, white dress made of a soft, shinning material and she had long, wavy, blonde hair, dark-blue eyes, her head being adorned by a golden, wreathed tiara. She appeared young and beautiful but there was something about her that denoted the kindness of a mother and the wisdom of an elder.

"It is not in his nature to talk to anyone. He will only receive your toll ...... that is if you have it," she continue.

"I do not."

"I know."

"What are you? A spirit? A goddess?"

"I am a messenger of God."

"Which God?"

"The supreme god. The one who created the world of the living, the world of the dead and the gods you worship."

"You mean Zeus, the king of all the gods?"

"No," she responded with a friendly smile. "Zeus is to God like mortals are to him. You see, almost every nation in the world worships its own gods and these gods worship in their turn a supreme God, who is the true creator of the universe, master over life and death. It his by his orders that I am here. You lived and died with honor Prince Hector, but it is still too soon for you to be here."

"When you are alive you have a choice: whether to live or die, but once you are dead, you have no choices at all."

"Yes, that is true but it is also true that nothing is impossible to God."

"What are saying?"

"The time for you to step into eternity has not yet come. I am here to take you back to the world of the living."

"No one has heard of people coming back from the dead," Hector responded on a rather amused tone, but turning suddenly to a serious one. "Gods do not allow that, because it is not right. It is against the rules of the world."

"You are wise, Prince, but it is still too early in the history of mankind for someone to find such a matter too bewildering. Thousands of years from now, when people will have little faith left and they will grow more and more curious to solve the mysteries of the world, they will see this only as a legend and pay no importance to it."

"So what is to happen to me? Do you intend to put me back into my human body?"

"I am afraid that would be impossible since your body was incinerated."

"So I did receive a proper funeral. But if that is so, than why could I not find the two coins?"

"Because I took them away from you. It would have been much more complicated to bring you back to life once you had crossed the to the other side."

"Then how am I to return?"

"We will have to remold your body."

"You know everything that goes on in both worlds, don't you?"

"It is by obligation to know."

"Tell me what happened."

"The Greeks used a scheme to enter the city and ....... Destroyed it almost entirely," she spoke on a sad tone, at which point Hector simply gasped in shock.

"Andromache!"

"She and the baby are safe, as well as Paris, Briseis and Helen."

"And my father?" he asked with obvious relief, knowing that his wife and son managed to escape.

"Your father finally found his well deserved peace."

"He is dead?"

"Yes."

"Who killed him?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to return among the living with a desire for revenge."

There was a brief pause in which neither of them spoke. Hector did not know what more to say and the angelic figure that was still floating before him found it best to let him put his thoughts in order and accustom to the new situation.

After a while she stretched one arm forward and said:

"Take my hand. It is time to go."

Hector didn't make a move and the pensive expression on his face didn't change either.

"Hector?" she called again with her soft and tender voice and this time he raised his head to look at her and after a couple of seconds had passed he finally responded, looking very serious and convinced of what he was saying.

"No!"

"What?" she asked surprised, but on the same tone that she had used until then.

"I am not the one who should be given a second chance. My being here is the proper punishment for what I have done."

"You have a kind and noble heart Prince but the one you speak of has served his purpose in life."

"No! He did not even find a purpose in life because I took away that right from him. For that I should be cursed, not praised."

"He has already crossed to the other side."

"You said it would be difficult, not impossible."

"The boatman does not bring the souls of the dead back to this shore."

"If I am to go back I will not do it alone."

Those were Hector's final words before plunging into the dark waters and disappearing amidst the thick fog.

"Go after him. If he succeed, bring them both back, if not, just him," the angelic woman told the boatman.

**NOTE: **Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I couldn't go on writing without your support and appreciation.

**_baphomet : _**I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope you liked this chapter as well but I have a little dilemma concerning your last review. What did you mean by "wonder who's the guy who peeked"? What guy were you talking about?

**_goddess of beauty : _**My faithful reviewer and e-mail buddy, what would I do without you? Terribly sorry for the long delay. Hope you liked this. hugs and kisses

**_beautifooazn : _**Don't worry, Paris and Achilles will eventually rescue Helen and Briseis. Thanks for the great review, btw.

**_Donna Lynn : _**Sorry for the delay. I hope you didn't forget about this story.

**_trojanprincess3 : _**Briseis will also have a good life with Achilles. Thanx for reviewing.

**_danger-natnat : _**Hey there! I finally updated. Hope you liked it.

**_Queen Arwen : _**I'm glad you liked my story although Hector was not in it, but from now one he will be, so be happy! ï 


	8. Hidden plans

**NOTE: **I can't believe I've finally got rid of that block and have managed to finish this chapter.

"**_Hermione-Malfoy"_**, this is dedicated especially to you. Again, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so so so so so so …… very very very …… sorry for not updating earlier. I hope you still like this fic and that you'll write yet again a beautiful review.

Also, thank you so much to **_"Priestess of the Myrmidon"_**, whose recent review urged me to finish this chapter that I've started a few months ago.

Many thanks to all my other reviewers as well. I hope some of you will still read and review my story.

**_Anna ("goddess of beauty")_**, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I haven't forgotten about Nerita. She'll be in the next chapter and so will Achilles, Paris and probably Hector too.

**Chapter VII: "Hidden plans"**

The dreadful day Enehy had long feared finally arrived. Two days ago a messenger had brought word of the upcoming arrival of the Greek army and now Enehy was sitting on her throne, wearing her royal garments and the symbols of power, her crown and scepter. Despite being overcrowded, due to all the governors, magistrates, priests and other high officials of the court that had gathered just like on any other grand occasion, the throne room was dead silent.

Enehy's heart began beating faster and faster when some noises coming from behind the front doors announced her that a group of people was approaching. Two soldiers pushed the doors open and Enehy tightened the grasp on her scepter, trying to overcome her fear and suppress the anger and disgust of having to come face to face with her husband to be. But to her great relief, the man who entered and approached the throne was her most trusted general and commander of her personal guard, Arokh.

"My queen ……," he kneeled before her, bowing his head; the queen smiled with great satisfaction and utmost sympathy.

"Welcome back, Arokh," she spoke rising from her throne and approaching him, placing one hand on his left shoulder. "I am very much pleased by your safe return."

That same moment Enehy noticed another man entering the room, followed close behind by two women, and a large group of soldiers, who seemed like they were guarding the women so as not to escape. Judging by their features and above everything by their attire, she knew immediately that they were Greeks. Yet, the plump man with light-brown hair, and a short, bushy beard was unfamiliar to her, though some of his traits looked a bit familiar. Following the queen's gaze, Arokh felt obliged to make the proper introductions.

"My queen, this is King Menelaus of Sparta. He will honor us with his presence until his brother, King Agamemnon arrives."

"Greetings King Menelaus, and welcome to Damascus. I am Enehy, sole ruler of this grand city and queen of all Syria," she deliberately used a defying tone in addressing the Greek King.

"Isn't there a man here that I could speak to?" Menelaus didn't give her greetings too much importance, nor did he consider it an offence to speak to her as he did, given the fact that, from where he came, women were banned from public affairs, spending most of their lives in the confines of their household.

"I am Queen and you will speak to ME!" Enehy ordered sharply on a loud and menacing tone.

"You cannot rule by yourself. Only a man can truly govern a people, make them obey the law and lead the army into battle. Women ought to stay at home and raise children," the slightly enraged King confronted her.

"Perhaps that is how things are in your kingdom, but remember that you are now very far from home, and in these lands women are treated with great respect and they share equal rights with men."

"Then enjoy your foolish rights as much as you can, because it will all change once my brother becomes King over these lands. And you will have no word in it since it was you who requested the help of the Greeks."

"My lord, we should not be arguing over such trifling matters. You must be tired from the long voyage. Some chambers have been prepared, if you wish to rest before tonight's banquet," Arokh quickly intervened, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Yes," Menelaus muttered in his beard, and started walking back towards the doors through which he had entered, stopping right in front of Helen and Briseis, who hadn't advanced too much towards the throne, just as the soldiers who were guarding them hadn't. For a fraction of a second he stared directly into Helen's eyes, causing her to tremble with fear and then to release a gasp of panic as he suddenly grasped her elbow tightly and pulled her violently in front of him, presenting her to the queen.

"Forgive me, your majesty, I forgot to introduce my beloved wife, Queen Helen," he spat out ironically, with a vile grin on his face.

Seeing her, Enehy forgot about the humiliation she had just endured in front of the most important of her subjects, gathered in the throne room, and became concern with the fate of the woman whom Menelaus presented as his wife, pitying her for the way in which she was treated.

"The queen is obviously exhausted from the long trip," Menelaus made up an excuse for the frightened state she was in, that could be easily noticed, but in doing so he never showed any signs of concern and always maintained the same cruel irony in his tone. "So, if you will excuse us, we wish to retire to our chambers."

Hearing this, Helen's eyes widened and she began to tremble even more, but Menelaus simply cast a despising glance in her direction, after which he proceeded to, more or less, drag her out of the room.

"What about the other lady …… my lord?" Enehy asked concerned, spitting out with disgust only the formula she addressed him by.

"She's just a servant. Do what you wish with her," Menelaus barely turned his head to speak, while he was exiting the room.

Helen and Briseis looked each other in the eyes, both of them wanting to speak up and protest, but neither of them finding the courage, especially Helen, whose husband's dubious intentions frightened her.

"Arokh, I need to speak to you," Enehy told the general who was still standing by her side.

"Certainly, my queen."

"Not now. Wait until everyone has left."

Arokh nodded, and then turned towards Briseis, who had remained in her spot, looking confused, while Enehy sat back on her thrown, waiting for the room to empty, but at the same time, keeping an eye on Arokh and the young woman, whom she did not yet know.

"So I am a slave after all," Briseis reproached Arokh the moment he came closer to her, thinking back at the promises he had made to her.

"I never said that. You will be given everything you need or desire, and if that is not enough, then you are free to leave."

"Why can't I just leave now?"

"Please, give me a chance. I want to help you."

"I never asked for your help."

"The servants will show you to your chambers," he finally spoke when he saw three women approaching, after he had hopelessly starred into her eyes for a considerable few minutes, without succeeding in triggering any reactions what so ever on her behalf, Briseis's face remaining emotionless before him.

"Arokh?" Enehy called him when she saw him standing motionless, gazing in the direction Briseis had left, long after she had been escorted out of the throne room. "Something tells me there is more to this than meets the eye. Who is really this woman?"

"Briseis, niece of King Priam."

"Her city was destroyed and her relatives killed, along with the majority of the population, therefore bringing her here and offering her the chance to start a new life is a very noble thing to do. Yet, I sense there is something that troubles you. What is it?"

"Achilles."

"Achilles? What about him?"

"He cares about her and she cares about him. I told her he had died, but it was a lie. That man will never die, his gods watch over him, and he will come after her, with Agamemnon and his troops."

"Agamemnon," Enehy closed her eyes and sighed deeply, with unmistakable sorrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"How can it not be? I am bound to marry the man."

"Try to think at what you will gain by doing so. The outcome of the alliance with the Greeks is worth the sacrifice."

"You are right," Enehy stood up, feeling overcame with courage all of a sudden. "If I give him a son, he will be his only male heir and after Agamemnon dies, my son will be the only one entitled to rule Greece and all territories under its rule."

"But doesn't Agamemnon already have a son with his Greek wife?"

"From what I know, he has three daughters. There are rumors that his wife may have once given birth to a boy, but no one knows what happened to that child, that is if he was ever born."

"That would be an excellent plan, but are you ready to give birth?"

"No. But if I must, I will. What about you? What sacrifices are you willing to make for your people?"

"In what sense?" Arokh asked, a bit surprised by her sudden question.

"Would you give up Briseis if there was no other choice?"

"There is always a choice. I'm not planning on waiting for Achilles to come and take her away from me."

"So when are the Greeks arriving?"

"Soon. A few days from now."

"Excellent," she smiled sarcastically. "Tell me more about the Greeks, from your experience among them, and about Menelaus and his wife."

In the meantime, Menelaus had dragged his wife across the corridors of the palace, following the servants who were guiding them to their chambers. Once inside, he chased all of them out and slammed the door in their face, putting up the bolt. Then, he turned to his wife, who was slowly backing away from him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked sobbing. "Just kill me already and stop torturing me like this," tears fell down her checks this time, as Menelaus kept prowling around her, like a beast around its prey.

"Oh no, my dear, I cannot kill you, not before I capture that pathetic excuse for a Prince. Then I will deal with both of you, but until that day comes, you are still my wife and you will give me an heir."


	9. New horizons

**NOTE: **Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got. You guys are the best, thank you so much!

On the contrary, my dear **"Priestess of the Myrmidon"**, you played a huge part in making me write again. Thanks!

So glad to have you as a reviewer **"Moony's number 1"**. I was impressed how you took the time to review every chapter. You made me so happy, and those comments about Agamemnon are so darn funny. I'm really enjoying your reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Also, special thanks to **"Anna"** and **"Hermione-Malfoy"** for continuing reading and reviewing my story and many, many, many thanks to **"Queen Arwen"**, **"lily"**, **"Joker"** and **"Sara"**.

**_Question for my readers:_ **_Would anyone mind if at some point Odysseus would be kinda infidel to his wife? (just a fling, not a huge romance thing)'Cause I already have three guys that I must keep loyal to their women and, I don't know, it might get a bit boring at times. So, what do you say?_

**Chapter VIII: "New horizons"**

The brilliant rays of the sun were sharp and blinding, just like they are in the morning, when they first rise from behind the horizon, shattering the dark mist of the cold night. Hector assumed this, finding himself incapable of opening his eyes, as he was lying somewhere –he did not know where; it only felt to him that he was on the bare ground, on a grassy plain.

"Get up, Prince," he heard a mild, feminine voice that sounded a bit familiar.

"I cannot open my eyes, nor can I move my body," he acknowledged once he tried to push himself up and fell back down. "What has happened to me?" he demanded while he made another unsuccessful attempt to get up.

"You were reborn," the voice responded.

Making what seemed like an inhuman effort, Hector forced his eyes open, but then quickly shut them back when he met the powerful glow of the sun.

"_Why do my eyes hurt so much?"_ Hector thought and finally managed to get on his feet. To his great surprise, the voice responded.

"Because you have never used them. You are in a completely new body, though it is identical to your old one."

Hearing this, Hector opened his eyes in an instant, and strove to keep them wide opened in spite of the pain. He looked around him and saw that he was in a green valley, surrounded by tall mountains, in front of a crystal clear lake. What he was actually looking for was the person to whom he had spoken, but there was absolutely no living creature anywhere in sight. Before he could say anything, the voice, which seemed to read his thoughts, offered an answer for his inner uneasiness.

"You are now in the realm of the living and I can no longer show my form before you, but you know who I am. Try to remember what happened …… after you died," the feminine voice spoke again in the Prince's mind, emphasizing the last few words, at which point Hector suddenly understood who she was. He remembered everything, up to the point when he threw himself in the river Styx.

"What happened on the other side? Did I ever reach it?"

"You did, but you could have never been allowed to return in the mortal world bearing such memories. Nevertheless, you were successful."

"Then why have I returned alone?"

"He will come soon. The journey to the surface is a difficult one."

Before the woman finished speaking, Hector's attention was directed towards the lake, from where came a startling sound of splashing water, disturbing the complete serenity of the valley. He saw someone bursting out of the water, coughing loudly and gasping for air, before collapsing to the ground. In the same moment, Hector realized he too was wet from head to toe. He also realized he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he had been killed, and the man who had come out of the lake was wearing Achilles' armor. Approaching the man, Hector kneeled down besides him and removed his long, wet hair from his face to discover Achilles' cousin, Patroclus, behind it.

"This is unnatural. How will everyone who knew us react upon seeing us if they watched our bodies burn?"

"The two of you are the only living men who know what really happened in the Trojan War. In the eyes of the others, you never killed Patroclus and Achilles never killed you. They believe you have both disappeared in the night the Trojans attacked the Greek encampment. Some think you have died in battle and your bodies were never found, others still hope you might return some day."

"Where are we? I do not know this place. Is it far from Troy?"

"Quite far. You are in Greece."

"Greece? How is this possible?"

"I am sorry, Prince, but this was the only way to bring you back from the dead. Now I must go. I wish you well in your new life."

"No! Please, wait! At least tell me what has happened to Andromache. Where can I find her?"

Two months after the Trojan War had ended, when the Greeks were not far from the shores of Syria, the group of Trojan refugees, led by Aeneas, reached the city of Bergama after venturing from one village to another. The King of Bergama, a good friend of the late King Priam, did not hesitate to receive them in his palace, being aware of the tragedy they had endured. He offered them unlimited support and told them that from that day on, they could consider Bergama their new home. But Aeneas though differently. Deep in his heart he had a secret desire: to return to Troy, rebuilt it and start a new dynasty.

Having been offered the same conditions she had enjoyed, as princess, back in Troy, Andromache was happy, but only because her child was out of danger and in Bergama he could have a chance to grow up well and be everything his father would have wanted him to be. Sadly, there was no other joy in Andromache's life. With the exception of her handmaidens, for Andromache there were no others she felt close to. She was among strangers, even though they were kind people and sometimes she could not help it but weep at night, thinking back at the hard times she and the other Trojans had lived through. But Andromache was a strong woman and there were two things that gave her the strength to go on: her duty as mother to raise and educate her son, offering him the best life she could, and the hope that someday she might be reunited with her family and friends.

By the time Aeneas and the Trojans reached Bergama, Hector and Patroclus had boarded a merchant ship that took them from the shores of Greece to the port-city Milet, situated southwards from Bergama. Time passes differently in the realm of the dead, so, when they returned among the living, only a day had passed from their death. Though it was not easy, especially for Patroclus, the two of them learned to trust each other. Both of them knowing the rules of war, they understood that it would have been foolish to hold personal grudges against each other. Hector did not hesitate to subtly express his apologies and in the same way, Patroclus gave Hector to understand that he forgave him. A possible, supplementary reason which determined him to do so could have been the respect and admiration he still held for the brave Trojan Prince, whom he now regarded as a second mentor, even though he kept this hidden in his heart.

Upon reaching Milet, Hector was confused to hear rumors about Trojan refugees taking shelter in Bergama, since the spirit had told him he would be rejoined with his family in Syria. Patroclus had also heard the spirit's voice in his head, telling him that his cousin and the entire Greek army were also in Syria and he was anxious to join them in whatever battle they had gone there to fight, despite all that he had gone through in the last battle in which he had participated.

Due to this, Hector found himself in a difficult situation. On the one hand he wanted to go to Bergama and see for himself whether the rumors about the Trojan refugees were true, but on the other hand, he could not let the young Patroclus venture by himself into unknown territories. He felt responsible for the boy's safety, because of everything he had put him through, and because, to a certain extent, Patroclus reminded him of his brother Paris –except for the appetite for battles and other such traits resembling his cousin's personality.

Though he was not the kind of man to blindly believe in what the priests called "signs from the gods", Hector took the decision of consulting an Oracle in the temple of Dionysus, patron of the city. Interpreting the Oracle's intricate predictions, he came to the conclusion that they were identical to what the spirit had told him. Having no time to spare, Hector and Patroclus boarded yet another ship and continued their journey to the far desert lands of Syria.


	10. Expectations

**NOTE: **Thank you all so much for your very wonderful reviews. Love ya so much!

**Chapter IX: "Expectations"**

In the royal palace of Damascus, the banquet in honor of the foreign guests was in full swing. The festivities took place in courtyard, specially designed for such events and which resembled an inner garden, due to its numerous small trees, shrubs, flowers and hanging plants that adorned the walls and columns.

There were many entrances to the dinning hall, including one that led directly into the throne room. On the opposite side of the room there were some stairs, leading to a higher platform –a balcony of some sort–, from where the sovereign would address the people gathered in the square below, right in front of the main entrance to the palace.

Inside the dinning hall there were two long wooden tables and small, wooden chairs, adorned with red cushions, arranged on either side of the pathway connecting the entrance to the throne room to the staircase leading to the balcony. Both the tables and the chairs were of equal height and closer to the ground that the Greeks were accustomed to.

But this made no difference at all as soon as the tables were laden with food, the wine started pouring and the scantily clad dancing girls –a real shock from what the Greeks were used to– started moving their bodies in the rhythm of the music in sensual ways like they had never seen before.

To the Syrians, however, such things were more than common and to a certain extent even boring, especially for Enehy, who was sitting at the royal table, a third, smaller table but of normal height, situated to the right, next to the entrance to the throne room. From there she was surveying the scene, especially the Greeks, who felt no shame at all in displaying a rather grotesque behavior, regardless of the amount of alcohol they had poured down their throats.

She watched Menelaus with a disdainful stare, seeing how he was swinging from one woman to the other, always laughing soundly and holding a cup of wine in one hand. Enehy thought of his pour wife, since she was not present at the party –neither was Briseis, the Trojan princess– and she wondered what she might be doing.

Helen was sitting in the balcony of the room she had been forced to share with Menelaus, gazing at the peaceful night sky, thinking back at the little time she had spent with the man she so ardently came to love, a man whom she now feared she may never see again.

Paris had done so many courageous deeds because of her –some of the foolish, but nonetheless courageous–, he had been willing even to abandon his home and his family for her sake and because of that her imagination was now running wild, envisioning all sorts of scenarios of how he would come and rescue her.

This gave her hope and the necessary strength to erase from her memory Menelaus' physical and verbal abuses and his constant reminder of how he would make her lover suffer.

Unlike Helen, whom her husband treated her like a prisoner, ordering two of his soldiers to guard the door and not allow her to go anywhere, Briseis was free to go anywhere she pleased, or at least that was what she assumed, since she had not been given any set of rules she ought to follow.

The handmaidens who had led her to her chambers also prepared a bath for her and afterwards dressed her in beautiful robes, giving her the same royal treatment she had been accustomed to as a princess. She was given jewelry and perfumes and other servants brought her delicious meals, but Briseis could not bring herself to fully enjoy all of this.

She was been told that Achilles was dead and that the Trojans who had managed to escape the massacre disappeared without a trace, but something inside of her did not allow her to accept all of this and began a new life in this foreign city. She could not deny that she enjoyed the conditions, which were much lavishing more from those in Troy, but if she was to really start a new life, she first had to clear all of her doubts.

Once she was left alone in her new chambers, the daring priestess slowly opened the large, entrance door and, seeing how there was no one in sight, she stepped outside, gently closed the door behind her and ventured along the corridor, hopping she would be lucky enough to come across Helen's chamber, for at the moment she was the only one to which she felt close, the single friend she had.

The banquet had barely started but Enehy felt like she had been there for hours, staring at the disgusting foreigners whose presence she would have to endure for many months to come, and even years, as a result of her bonding with their king. She stared and stared until she could not stand it any more. Forgetting how hungry she was, she left untouched the dishes that had been brought before her and stood up from the table, making her way toward the archway behind her that led out of the dinning hall and into another hallway. Following the hallway, Enehy reached a staircase leading to an upper level of the palace. She climbed it and then followed the hallway stretching before her at the end of the staircase, until she came across her cousin, Nerita, who was standing in a small balcony that offered a full view of the dinning hall beneath.

"So, what do you think of my brother-in-law?" Enehy asked precisely because she saw the way her cousin was looking down at Menelaus and the other Greeks.

"Please tell me Agamemnon is not like him," Nerita turned to her sister with an almost pleading look.

"Oh, no, not at all," her older cousin responded, pretending to be serious. She made a small pause in which she approached Nerita, and starring down at Menelaus and the others she responded on a sad, but resigned tone. "He's much, much worse …… in every way."

Nerita regarded her with a compassionate look and put one arm around her cousin's back, while resting her head on her shoulder.

"I feel so sorry for you."

"It's all right. I'll live," Enehy smiled to hide her sorrow and embraced her cousin. "But I am concerned about you. The Greeks are very lustful men and you are young and too beautiful. From now on I want you to cover your hair and wear priestly robes. If anyone asks, you tell them you have dedicated your life to serving the gods."

"You want me to dress like a virgin?" Nerita protested.

"Well, aren't you a virgin? Or don't tell me you …… "

"No! Of course not, but I don't want to be a virgin all my life, either."

"I didn't say that, but for now it is best to make them believe you do want that, because otherwise they will think they can have their way with you whenever they please."

"All right, so I will be a priestess from now on," Nerita giggled.

Wondering through the intricate corridors of the palace, Briseis felt like she was trapped inside a giant maze. She walked and walked, but no matter how many turns she took or how many staircases she climbed or descended –sometimes to avoid guards or servants– she always had the impression that she ended up back from where she had stared.

Much to her surprise, but also misfortune, her theory proved wrong when she found herself on a small terrace, from where she barely recognized, somewhere in the distance on the opposite wing of the palace and at about a ten story distance below, the balcony of the room she had been given.

She sighed deeply, wondering whether she would be able to find the right way back, and in the same time gazing at the sleeping city, with the torches that illuminated the streets looking like shinning stars on the night sky, from where she was standing. Turning back, Briseis came face to face with two guards who were advancing towards her, speaking to her in a language she could not understand.

"What are you doing? Assaulting my guests?"

Briseis saw the Syrian queen appear behind them and speaking the same language.

"Pardon, your majesty, we did not know," the guards answered in unison and bowed their heads, keeping them that way.

All this was very confusing to the Trojan princess, who had never heard that language before and could not tell what exactly had happened. However, she understood when the queen spoke to her in Greek.

"Come with me," she told her smiling, on a mild tone.

Briseis descended the stairs and followed the Syrian queen, passing between the two guards who still kept their heads bowed.

Too long had passed since they had left the Trojan shores and it seemed like they would never reach land again. Such thoughts swirled inside Achilles' mind as he gazed at the infinite, blue desert, stretching everywhere around, meeting no obstacle in its way, before blending with the unclouded sky in the horizon.

They had been at see for a few weeks now and at all times Achilles stood on deck, in the exact same spot, starring into the distance, hoping to finally see the shores of Syria. He and Paris, who spent most of the time below deck, as to not draw too much attention upon himself, had spoken very little to each other, most of the times Paris being the one to start the conversation, while Achilles would rapidly cut him off.

Having been told they would reach land in less than three days, time seemed to have stopped for Achilles and the hours appeared to pass slower than years. The ship he had boarded was that of Odysseus, the only one who was aware of Paris' true identity and of the real reason for which Achilles was sailing to such distant places. Odysseus was his friend and one of the few men he truly respected, but even so, it would have been much better if he had had the support of his own men, his Myrmidons.

Little did Achilles know that a few weeks from then he and his Myrmidons would be fighting once again side by side, in Syria. Whether it was the hand of faith or a simple coincidence, Patroclus and Hector boarded a ship from the same Greek port and on the same day that the Myrmidon ship returned from Troy. Eudorus, Achille's second in command, was very startled to see Patroclus board a ship that sailed back to the other shores of the Aegean, since everyone knew he had gone missing and assumed he had found his death somewhere, probably at the hands of a Trojan soldier. Another reason for which Eudorus decided to take the men on a quest in search of Achilles' cousin was the cloaked figure whom he saw accompanying Patroclus. He did not known that was Hector or whether he was a friend or a foe to Patroclus.


	11. A friend in need

**NOTE: **A million THANKS to all my reviewers who determined me to continue this story.

**Gaslight – **You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that after all this time you are still interested in this story. I appreciate your support very much. It is one of the things that make me keep on writing.

Actually, what happened that time, when you could not leave a review, was that I deleted the chapter soon after I posted it, because it was not finished (I accidentally posted that bit, which I had written almost 2 years ago). So, here's the same chapter with a little extra info about Hector and Patroclus.

**Babaksmiles**** – **I don't know if I ever told you but I loved your review very much. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a very long time. If you still like Eudorus I hope you'll continue reading this story for I am doing my best to bring him in as soon as possible. Plus, thank you very much for your suggestions. I will definitely use them in the upcoming chapters.

**Chapter X: "A friend in need"**

Briseis followed the Syrian queen along the corridor she had previously come through, both of them walking in silence until the Trojan princess became frustrated from too much silence and mystery.

"Am I a prisoner here?" she demanded boldly, as if she was entirely certain she could not receive a positive reply.

"Have you been treated like one?" the queen responded with another question, looking straight forward and not at her interlocutor.

"I have been brought here against my will."

"Your city was destroyed. Where would you have gone?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if I were with my own kin."

"You would not have been happy."

"How could you know that?"

"It is strange how sometimes people come to love their enemies more than their own family," Enehy stopped and looked Briseis straight in the eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I need your help," the queen looked very serious, placing her hands of Briseis' shoulders.

"I don't understand. Of what use could I be to you?"

"I will tell you something but you must promise me this will remain between the two of us. No one must know I have told you this."

"What must you tell me that is of such great importance?" Briseis asked a bit startled by the queen's attitude.

"Arokh was not entirely sincere with you. Achilles is alive and he is coming here along with the entire Greek army, only to find you."

Hearing this, Briseis gasped in surprise and felt as if her heart had stopped, due to the tremendous joy that overwhelmed her.

"You said the entire Greek army is coming. Why is that?" she asked concerned this time and with slight fear in her voice.

"I have made an agreement with their king to offer us military support since our army can no longer cope with the countless attacks from enemies who whish to subdue us."

"That is why Syrian troops fought alongside the Greeks to defeat Troy."

"Precisely."

"Knowing Agamemnon, I assume this agreement was not as simple to make as it seems."

"You assume correctly. In order for us to be allies and not enemies, I must become his wife."

"And you agreed to this?" Briseis asked in a state of obvious shock.

"I had no choice, but this is a thing of the past now. I must gather all my strength and prepare for the future, which is why I need your help."

"For what?"

"That night, when Troy was invaded, Achilles did not come there for battle. He came for you, only for you, to save you and take you away from all the pain and sufferings. Now I fear he will do the same here. He will come, he will take you and he will leave. But I don't want him to leave. He is an extraordinary fighter and I need him to fight for me. When he comes, I want you to convince him to stay and fight for me."

"No, I cannot risk loosing him again, now that I know he is alive."

"He will not die. He is too great a warrior and his gods protect him, they guide his sword in battle. Please help me. Arokh has always been a good and loyal friend to me but I have betrayed his trust by telling you this, to save my country and my people. Wouldn't you have done the same to save Troy?"

Briseis didn't know what to say and simply gazed at the Syrian queen who starred back at her with pleading eyes.

"If you do this for me I will do my best so the two of you can find peace and happiness in your lives. And just like Arokh promised, we will search for the Trojans who escaped the massacre and you will be reunited with your family."

"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise you anything. I want to ask you only one thing in return."

"Of course. Ask for anything."

"I would like to see Helen."

"That is a bit difficult, I'm afraid, because the Spartan King does not allow her to leave their chambers and he has ordered two of his own soldiers to guard her and I have no power over them …… However, I believe there is a way for you to see Helen," the queen responded, after giving the matter a second thought.

Sitting in the balcony on a wooden bench adorned with soft cushions, Helen was startled from her dreams by the harsh sound of the wooden doors being opened. She stood up and turned to see who it was, praying that it wasn't Menelaus. Fortunately, the gods heard her prayers and the ones who entered were three maidservants. One of them, an elderly woman, bowed before her and then retreated to the back of the room, where she laid on a table the tray with the queen's dinner. The other two servants, who had their hair covered with a white veil that partially hid their face from sight as well, approached Helen, one of them more hastily, almost running. When she uncovered her face, Helen was bewildered.

"Briseis!" she exclaimed, embracing her with joy, "I was so worried. What happened? Where did they take you?"

"Nothing bad happened, but I was more concerned about you. Did he hurt you?"

"Not in a way that he hasn't done before. Briseis, I am afraid. I don't want to go back to Sparta. It cannot end this way, not after everything Paris and I sacrificed to be together, after all the harm we caused."

"You will not go back," the other servant revealed herself to be the Syrian queen. "Paris will come after you. In fact, I believe he is already on his way. Arokh, my most trustful general, told me he saw Paris with Achilles and that they did not appear to behave as enemies, but as friends."

"Paris and Achilles?" Briseis asked flabbergasted, while Helen was too taken aback by the news to say anything.

"So it would seem. Well, I must leave you know. Briseis, make sure you leave before Menelaus returns. The banquet is drawing to an end now. Oh, and Helen, I have something for you."

"What are these?" Helen asked upon opening the pouch that the queen handed to her, and seeing about a dozen green fruits, each of them no larger than a cherry.

"These will rid you of Menelaus' abuses until you will gain your freedom. Squeeze the juice from three fruits in his wine goblet and make sure he drinks it. He will fall into a deep sleep and awake late in the morning having no recollection of the past night's events. You can tell him of the incredible night of passion you supposedly spent together and he shall believe your every word."

"What an incredible sorcery. Thanks you," the Spartan Queen was overjoyed to hear about the effects of the miraculous fruits.

"No sorcery, only nature. Blessed be the gods for the gifts they bestowed upon us. Make sure you use it properly and you do not get caught," Enehi did not appear as enthusiastic and maintained a neutral attitude, using a strict tone.

"I shall be prudent, I promise."

After she remained alone once more Helen quickly but cautiously prepared a sleeping potion with hallucinogenic effects, using the fruits the queen had brought her. The remaining ones she hid in a safe place. A few hours more Helen awaited nervously the return of Menelaus, her heart beating with anxiety, praying her fearing eyes and trembling hands would not give away her foul deed before him.

To her great relief, Menelaus returned late into the night, too drunk and tired to force Helen to do anything against her will. His first attempt, though commencing with him savagely advancing towards her and slamming her against the bed very soon ended with him panting almost desperately for air and then falling instantly into an alcohol induced sleep.

Pushing his numb body aside with disgust Helen rose from the bed and took the same place she had occupied earlier in the balcony, gazing at the night sky, remembering how she had stood, in a night as peaceful as that, in the balcony of her lover's sleeping chamber. She though she could still feel him approaching, his warm breath against the side of her neck. Yet it was a mere illusion, only night's cold breeze caressing her skin.

Though the Syian sky appeared clear and peaceful it had not been so during the day, when a powerful sandstorm swept across the eastern desert, engulfing two inexperienced solitary travelers. Fortunately for the poor souls, their unconscious bodies were found by a tribe of Bedouins. It was them who pulled the two men from underneath the cover of burning sand and brought them to one of the improvised tents they had set up close to a small oasis.

"Traveler, are you feeling well?" the deep voice of the chief of the tribe, a middle-aged Nubian, broke the silence of the tent as he saw the dark-haired, bearded man slowly regain consciousness.

Hector opened his eyes with difficulty, the visions from his dreams still vivid in his mind – a spirit bringing him back from the dead, a foe becoming an ally, a wife and a son drifting away from him. The first thing he saw when his sight became clear was a dark-skinned man wearing light-blue, long-sleeved robes that covered his entire body and a large dark-blue turban on his head. The man spoke a language Hector did not understand but there was concern in his voice and his mild eyes showed kindness and wisdom.

"If I were to guess I'd say you're from the far west, the land where the great city of Troy lies, or even further, from Greece." Seeing that Hector did not understand his language, the man amazed him by addressing him in an almost fluent Greek.

"You mean where the great city of Troy used to lie. Yes, Troy was my home but it fell to the Greeks."

"News from far away kingdoms rarely reaches our ears in this corner of the world. I am sorry for your loss."

Hector nodded in agreement and suddenly remembered Patroclus. Looking over the man's shoulder he saw him still sleeping on a blanket opposite to him.

"Thank you for this. We are most grateful."

"What man is he who ignores his brother's suffering?"

"But we are to you nothing but strangers from a distant land that to anyone spending a lifetime here might seem just a legend."

"Only men see differences between men. We even pray to different gods but they still see us as equals."

"If only more could understand this. The world would be a better place."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Who knows? Eat now, regain your strength." His response to Hector's affirmation was uttered on a grave tone that concealed a deep sorrow. Before his interlocutor could formulate a response, the chief Bedouin changed the course of the conversation, abruptly putting an end to the subject under discussion. "If it is Damascus you were heading to, we can take you there. We pass by the city on our journey," the man stood up slowly as he made his proposition to Hector.

"Yes … we were heading to Damascus," he hesitated before answering. Truth be told, he and Patroclus had never had a clear destination in mind. They only knew their goal was to reach Syria, where they had been told, as it were by the gods themselves, through enigmatic means, that they will be reunited with their loved ones.

"Then we leave as soon as your friend awakens," the man gave a quick smile and just as fast exited the tent.


End file.
